Observatory
by BeeBear-Chick
Summary: Vito and Henry struggle with a relationship kept under wraps. By the Bee
1. Chapter 1

Twilight fell on Empire Bay, casting shadows across the blood stained streets. Wait, blood? No, there wasn't any blood. It was just the streets still, just the hard concrete. I was cruising the streets in a Smith Deluxe Station Wagon. Personally I liked my Jefferson Provincial better, but everyone knew that was my car. First car I stole, ruby red in color. This Station Wagon, well, everyone had one nowadays so I figured it'd blend in. The streets were bare now; I went past a cop going up through Dipton from Bruski's scrap yard. Hoped they thought my window was just down and not cracked open. I didn't want to get in a chase tonight. Damn cops were reckless! I slammed on the breaks to avoid hitting some old lady with her fuckin' grandkid in the car and they use me as a ramp and go SAILING. Who in the right mind does that?

Red buildings passed me, along with a big 'Swift Cola' sign with a happy woman on it. I liked cola. My fingers drummed restlessly on the steering wheel as I made a turn. Went down a hill and passed a cop in a cruiser. God damn rats were everywhere tonight. Glaring at me and telling me to go home Vito. That it wasn't worth it. Just stay with Joe passed out on the couch. He was your friend.

Not Henry.

The big bridge was illuminated on the bay. Didn't see any cars on it, but I was a long ways off. A few more turns and I started passing the more ritzy places. Jewelry stores, bad memories filled up my head. What were you thinking Vito? My fingers sought out the radio and flicked it on, Empire Classic called to me tonight. Filled my car with soft beats and a woman's voice humming out notes. The drive got a bit easier from there. Stop listening to my heart and instead focused on her soft as silk voice. Watched the road as I entered Highbrook. Easy to tell by the steady incline up. It meant I was close.

Don't focus on that Vito, listen instead. Just listen.

I chugged up to the top of the hill, spotted some familiar places. Like, you know, Leo's house. Spotted a star decorated sign that read 'Hillwood Observatory' and felt my stomach drop. Couldn't have been a longer drive could it? Long enough to gather my thoughts. Went down the straight shot of a street, big trees on either side making my path quite evident.

I spotted the statue at the end, a tall pyramid with some sort of iron do-hicky on the top. I drove around to the right side and parked. Sat in the silence once shutting off the car. Trying to gather my thoughts and realizing I had none.

Stepping out I began around it to the path leading up. Being on top of the hill, it was…gorgeous. All those stars up above twinkling down at me, wind brushing through the trees. It was a nice night. I began up some steps, one two three, until I got to six. Found myself in the little square with a few benches and a box with a big ugly bush in the center. I walked around it and up some more stairs, to a hall around the observatory's dome. I passed a telescope propped there before glancing out to see a clear view of Dipton and a bit of Kingston. It was gorgeous with all the lights on.

Those weren't the lights I was looking at though, my eyes slowly rested on a single gleam in the darkness. The red embers of a cigarette as they dangled off Henry's lips. The man wore his nice black suit and leaned casually over the railing. Gazing to the city below.

I stepped beside him, didn't look over at him just stood in the darkness.

"Hey Vito… You wanted to talk right…?" He spewed out smoke and glanced over.

"Uhm, yeah… You know, I don't like you working with Clemente."

"Why's 'at?" He pitched the white stick over the side and out of the corner of my eye I saw him glance over at me.

"You said it yourself, Clemente doesn't treat his workers right. Why don't you work with Falcone instead? You'd be safer there…I could watch after ya too." I hoped he was buying it. Henry was smart though. Always was.

"I get shot once and you immediately assume I can't do shit," he muttered, "Why ya really want me switching Vito?"

I glanced back the way I'd come, it had been a bad idea from the start, "I just wanna make sure you're safe."

"Why Vito?"

"Because I fucking care about you, is that so bad?" I looked back at him, brow furrowed. He didn't really seem to realize that this meant a lot to me. Or did he?

Henry shuffled closer and wrapped an arm around him, "We can't keep this up kid. We'll get caught eventually. No one would approve of this; hell I bet Joe would hate you too."

I looked away and leaned against him, soaking up that warmth in the cold air. "He wouldn't hate me; he'd hate you for fucking me up."

His chest shook a bit as he chuckled, "So I fucked you up now?"

I didn't have a good enough answer, so I just scootched in a bit closer to him. Silence fell around us, minutes ticked by. We were both thinking about it. This relationship. It was forbidden, beyond forbidden, not that forbidden you do because you know it'll taste good. The forbidden you did and found sweet, but, still sour. It was the kind that begged for you to keep coming back, that's too good to be forgotten.

Henry and I were that sort of forbidden.

Henry spent a lot of time hanging around in the cathouse, and here and there I did too. Never though, did those girls taste like him. They never left a sear where they touched, never haunted every conscious moment of my life, never, not _ever_ left me breathless with just a kiss.

He did though.

"Henry, should we stop?" I asked warily.

"It'd be for the best kid."

"Will we though?" We'd had this conversation before. It always ended the same way. I figured it'd end the same again.

He leaned over close and kissed the top of my head, "Probably not. You're like those cigarettes Vito. You'll get me addicted then kill me."

That swung through me and left an arrow in my heart. I turned and looked up at him, "I will not get you killed Henry! God, if it's the last thing I do I will not get you killed." My hands reached up and grabbed his paisley red tie. He stared into my eyes, before nodding.

"I know you won't kid."

I ripped his head down and kissed him. I tried to convey my absolute need for that man through my lips. His arms wrapped around me and held me in. I pushed him up against the wall and attacked his mouth. Claiming it as mine and losing my breath to it once more. He tipped back my head and trailed kisses down my neck, stopped at my collar and settled on holding me. Neither of us moved, neither of us wanted to lose the other.

"I'll carry you through a burning building, over glass and under an onslaught of bullets. I'll give my life for yours, and god Henry, if you die… I'd never forgive myself." I looked up at him. Men don't cry or get sentimental, but I felt that sadness ripping away at my guts.

"Don't worry; I'm not dying anytime soon. I'll figure out a way to switch here soon enough. For now, we got'ta get back. People will notice you know." Henry rubbed my cheek thoughtfully and I pulled him into another deep kiss. Buried my face in his shoulder then nodded.

"You go first. I'll wait behind for a half hour then go myself."

"Good idea." He and I exchanged a few more kisses before he left me standing there. Staring up at the stars and wanting his warmth around me once more. He just wouldn't get out of my head. Every moment I feared for him, I pined for him, I just…

I loved him.

Empire Bay's lights flickered as I stood alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The gleam and glow had again gone. The dirty deeds are always done in the dark. Empire Bay was beautiful as always as I cruised past Joe's garage. I felt sick to my stomach, knowing where I was going. Left Joe asleep on the couch. He'd invited me over. I was in a little red Pontiac Indian. Music a dull drone in my ears as I began down the isolated road few knew about. Went directly under the highway. Of course, there was a 'Do Not Enter' sign that caught my eye as I drove past it. Least of my worries tonight

The little road opened up into a disgusting looking parking lot. Drove straight through it. My destination was so close, only a few blocks from Joe's which made my stomach flop the whole way. Took a right once out of the parking lot. No one was on the streets tonight. It didn't make this sin any less painful though. Took a left before going through the small tunnel. The big bright lights welcomed me in.

'HOTEL'

I parked at the end of the block and began my walk down the street. The pavement was cracked, grass sprouting up near the buildings. I pushed open the Hotel's door and took in the faded appearance of everything. This place was hip once. No more though. The number of the room was so clear in my mind. The only thing I could think of as I began up the stairs to the third floor. Room 5C. That was my destination. Just keep going there. Everything will make sense when you get there Vito. I found myself frozen to the floor when reaching the numbered door. Golden handle calling out to me-yet I just couldn't find the strength to turn it.

What if we get caught?

What if Joe comes to find me?

What if we both die because of this?

But the door opens up for me. Henry leans against the doorframe with a knowing smile.

"Were you followed?" He asks.

"No, Joe passed out on the couch." I stepped inside past him. The room's set up was basic. Bathroom, kitchen, big bed and a radio.

"He always passes out on the couch it seems… Thought you were goin' to get cold feet." Henry shuts the door and locks it tight. Just in case. He steps over to me and runs his fingers over my shoulders, leaning in close to grasp my neck between his teeth. Suckling and biting the flesh. My skin shot up in flames, he was different than any goddamn floozy in those cathouses. He could make me melt and stiffen with just a word.

"I want you Vito." He purred in my ear.

This made me melt and stiffen at the same time. In different places. I turned on him and forcefully held him, claiming his mouth as mine. That perfect mouth-god no woman could take this from me. My hands roamed to pull and tug at clothing, sliding under them to take in the feel of his skin. Henry grabbed my wrists and pushed me back with a smile.

"Easy tiger. Getting ahead of yourself now aren't we?" He gently led me back to the bed and pushed me down onto it. Each time I tried to take change he'd let me have my run then show me how it was done. I couldn't help but get excited around him though. Sounded like a school girl, c'mon Vito. You're better than that. But the way he smiled and moved. It was, it was, it was enough to make me give my life for him. That's how much. He got me out of my jacket with ease. Clothes falling off and gathering on the floor around us.

When at last our two bare bodies pressed flush against one another we couldn't help but take a moment to revel in the feel. Henry's mouth roamed my skin, trailing down my chest into forbidden territory. Everything was forbidden now though. At least while I was with him.

"Tell me you want me Vito."

"I want you."

"Tell me you love me." He demanded once more.

"I love you."

He got a wide grin, "Tell me what you'd do to prove it." He nuzzled into my black pubic hair, mouth so damn close. Oh he was such a tease. I gave him what he wanted though. For the next few hours as we bumped and grinded against one another.

I told him in every moment I could catch my breath, a new way I would prove I loved him.

We stuck to each other from sweat and cum in the end. Lying in a tightly curled ball. I gripped him close to me, kissing his forehead softly. A moment he let me have my dominance. This was perfect. This is what I wanted.

All good things end though. He stood up and extended his hand to me.

"Would look bad if we walked out'a here smelling like sex together. C'mon." I took his hand firmly and he led me to the bathroom. He started up the water and stepped in, pulling me after him. For awhile we just stood there, leaning against one another for support. Gentle little droplets of water washing away our sin.

Once done we dressed together and spent a good long while just holding hands and kissing. Little things we never really got to do. It was just a dreamy night. Like everything was just floating along in the world.

At 3 a.m. I finally left the room. We spent a few moments standing in the hallway, lingering in one another's arms. He kissed me good bye and gently shut the door. This was the hard part. Leaving this safe dream land and going back out into the real world. Turning on my heel I began back down the steps slowly. Pushed on the heavy door out into the cold. The wind bit at my heels all the way to my car. Sliding in I flicked on the radio and began back to Joe's. As I went guilt bubbled back into my gut.

No, no it wasn't guilt. It was fear. I never wanted to be caught. Prison would be better than being caught. I couldn't remember the trip back to the apartment. Parked my car in the garage before heading up to the swank place. Shut the door quietly and went to the couch I slept on in the kitchen. Slid off my shoes and tiredly slumped down onto the terrible resting place. In the darkness with Joe's loud snores I felt lonely.

Just once I wanted to stay behind and spend the whole night holding onto him.

Just once.

But for tonight, I would have to sleep alone.

Good night, Empire Bay.


End file.
